Lars Eller
| birth_place = Rødovre, Denmark | career_start = 2007 | draft = 13th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | former_teams = St. Louis Blues }} Lars Eller (born Lars Fosgaard Eller on May 8, 1989) is a Danish professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). Lars was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the first round, 13th overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career In the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, Lars was drafted 13th overall by the St. Louis Blues. He was the highest ever drafted Danish born and trained player in NHL history until his friend and former teammate Mikkel Bodker was selected as number eight overall by the Phoenix Coyotes in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. (Danish-born Jan Popiel was drafted tenth overall in the 1964 NHL Amateur Draft, but he grew up in and became a citizen of Canada before making his pro debut.) Lars spent part of the 2007–08 season with Borås in the HockeyAllsvenskan on loan from Frölunda. For the 2009-10 season, Lars moved to North America. His preseason was spoiled by mononucleosis and as a result, he started the season in Peoria. Lars was called up by St. Louis and made his NHL debut on November 5, 2009 in a game against the Calgary Flames in which the Blues lost 2-1. He scored the only Blues goal, beating Miikka Kiprusoff off of a deflection and had three shots on goal in 9:42 minutes of ice time. Lars appeared in five NHL games before returning to the Peoria Rivermen, finishing the season with seven games for the St. Louis Blues. In Peoria, he was named AHL Rookie of the Month for the month of March and was also selected for the 2009-10 AHL All-Rookie Team. On June 17, 2010, Lars was traded by the Blues to the Montreal Canadiens along with Ian Schultz in exchange for goaltender Jaroslav Halak. In the 2010–11 season on November 24, 2010, Lars scored his first goal with the Canadiens, wristing one past Los Angeles Kings goaltender Jonathan Bernier. On January 4, 2012, Lars scored 4 goals and an assist in a 7-3 victory against the Winnipeg Jets, his first career hat trick. He was the first Montreal Canadien to score 4 goals in one game since Jan Bulis in 2006. In the fall of 2012 (during the NHL lockout), Lars signed a temporary contract with Finnish top-flight club, JYP Jyväskylä. He recorded 5 goals and 10 assists in 15 games. On May 2, 2013, an open ice check from Ottawa Senators' defenseman Eric Gryba knocked Lars unconscious during a playoff game at Centre Bell. He was later diagnosed with a concussion along with dental and facial damage. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play }} Personal Life Lars' father, Olaf Eller, is a former Danish international ice hockey player and former coach of several teams in the Superisligaen as well as Troja/Ljungby in Sweden. Olaf is also a color commentator for Danish TV 2 Sport for the IIHF World Championships and occasionally for games in the AL-Bank Ligaen. He is also the head coach of Esbjerg IK. His younger brother Mads (born in 1995) plays junior hockey for Frölunda HC and represented Denmark at the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Lars is married and has a daughter. Category:1989 births Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Peoria Rivermen players